Ta Part d'Ombre
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Professeur Charles Xavier a toujours été un homme bon et généreux malgré les épreuves et la haine. Cependant, il lui arrive lui aussi d'avoir ses propres doutes, ses propres angoisses, ses propres peurs. C'est là qu'un connaisseur intervient. CharlesxErik
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un : Une bête noire**.

Ça arrivait toujours comme ça, comme une bête noire qui vous suit tout le temps, vous savez qu'elle vous suit, mais vous ne la regardez pas. Vous la laissez dans un coin de votre mémoire. Vous l'oubliez.

Alors forcément quand elle surgit à nouveau, se jetant dans votre dos pour vous mettre à terre... On se prend les pieds et, sous le poids inattendu, on tombe vraiment à terre.

Charles Xavier était à ce moment-là. Ce moment où il était à terre. Allongé mais incapable de dormir. Quand la bête noire s'était-elle jetée dans son dos déjà ? Ah oui, pendant les entraînements. Une journée d'entraînement était très dure : il fallait libérer l'esprit des autres, les pousser à repousser leurs limites, les pousser tout court dès fois, enchaîner les cas particuliers, de la libération de la force d'Hank au contrôle de celle d'Alex sans s'arrêter, toujours montrer de la bonne volonté, de l'abnégation...

C'était après un jogging forcé avec Hank. Il était essoufflé mais ravi du sourire de son apprenti. Il s'était tourné et avait vu Alex en train de l'appeler pour lui montrer ses résultats.

Là, la fatigue l'avait assailli. Il était descendu, avait admiré et encouragé, mais le coeur n'y était plus autant qu'avant. Il avait joué. Et puis, il avait prétexté une fatigue que tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris pour ne pas dîner le soir-même.

Mais voilà. Maintenant qu'il était allongé dans son lit, il n'avait plus sommeil. Plus du tout. Il fermait les yeux, mais rien à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Ni même de rester allongé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller prendre quelques médicaments et espérer qu'ils marchent. Le jeune homme repoussa les draps de son lit, s'assit et prit un moment pour calmer le mal de tête qui commençait à arriver de toutes ses réflexions. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'étira et se leva. Passant de la position allongée à la position debout, il jeta un autre regard circulaire à l'obscurité autour de lui.

Il se targuait d'une sorte de rationalisme mais il aimait se souvenir de ses peurs d'enfant, quand il croyait encore au monstre sous le lit et dans les coins d'ombre de la pièce. En vrai, pensa-t-il, les monstres ne sont que des projections de notre inconscient. Au lieu craindre notre propre part d'ombre, nous la donnons à des monstres.

Mais ce soir, pas de monstres pour lui. Juste son propre égoïsme. L'énervement. L'envie de tout envoyer valser. De tout foutre en l'air. Parce qu'on en a marre, tout simplement.

Ce genre de sensations lui arrivait des fois. Des pensées qu'il tentait de réprimer. Souvent, il menait un rude combat contre lui-même pendant une soirée entière, puis, il revenait. Il revenait et il était le bon, l'altruiste, le généreux Charles Xavier. A chaque fois, il se disait que ses crises n'étaient pas si graves.

Mais les vivre était différent.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait abusé de ses pouvoirs, réveillé tout le monde, leur aurait dit tout ce qu'il pensait d'eux, leur aurait aussi dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il leur aurait révélé sa part d'ombre. Celle qu'il tentait lui-même d'oublier. Mais si pour lui, retenir était facile, oublier, c'était une autre paire de manches. On oublie jamais les monstres de son enfance. On fait semblant de ne plus les voir, c'est tout.

Charles se guida dans le noir. Il connaissait cette maison par coeur. Il lui suffisait de laisser courir ses doigts sur les murs et de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au salon, puis de se rendre à la cuisine.

Il la trouva allumée. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha d'abord légèrement sur le pas de la porte afin d'apercevoir la personne qui osait avoir la même idée et les mêmes insomnies que lui.

- Tu peux entrer, Charles, lui parvint la voix d'Erik.

Il la connaissait par coeur. Dure, mais plutôt profonde, presque posée, mais toujours avec cette pointe de froideur qui tremblait presque de la haine qu'il ressentait. Personne ne pouvait décortiquer cette voix parce que personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Nous étions tous victimes du manque d'attention des autres. De l'égoïsme qu'il ressentait.

En ce moment, il n'avait pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Il avait envie d'être seul, de broyer du noir, de crier, d'aller visiter les rêves des autres, les transformer en cauchemars si possible et aller mieux. Se coucher, dormir deux heures et reprendre sa vie habituelle. Jusqu'à ce que la bête se jette à nouveau sur lui. Et le manège recommencerait. Tant pis.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer. Il fit un pas en avant, presque timidement et alla chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Erik ne le lâcha pas des yeux :

- Je suis censé être celui qui est méfiant.

Charles ne savait pas si Erik avait remarqué, mais il était en train de serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas lui crier qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, oui, à foutre, de qui était censé être qui et qu'il voulait juste la paix. Mais il savait que crier sur les gens sous prétexte de mauvaise humeur personnelle ne menait à rien. Surtout avec Erik. Erik était comme l'Himalaya. Grand, froid et presque inconquérable. Ce n'était pas en s'énervant sur lui qu'il y arriverait.

Encore son soucis des autres. Il avait envie de s'énerver, diable !

Alors il trouva un compromis et posa la bière qu'il avait pêchée dans le frigo un peu rudement sur la table. Juste assez doucement pour ne pas l'exploser. Erik ne dit plus rien et n'insista pas. Charles, satisfait du silence même s'il trouvait la présence de son ami gênante alla chercher de l'aspirine sur le buffet. Quand il se retourna, la capsule de sa bière était posée à côté de la bouteille, complètement tordue. Cette fois-ci, Charles sourit en regardant Erik.

- Tu crois que ces cachets vont marcher ? lui demanda sincèrement Erik comme si c'était lui qui allait les prendre.

Charles haussa les épaules. Il espérait. Il les bu avec la bière, alors qu'il savait bien que c'était nocif pour la santé. Il s'en fichait ce soir. S'il avait eu une occasion de foutre toute sa vie en l'air, il l'aurait fait. Mais Erik veillait.

Il prit une autre gorgée de bière quand il sentit les mains du manipulateur de métal sur ses épaules. Il la reposa tout de suite et lui demanda sans détour :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comme tu peux le sentir, Charles, je te masse, lui répondit calmement Erik.

Déjà, Erik n'était pas un grand tendre si en plus, il commençait à se soucier de son bien-être... Ça n'allait pas du tout.

- J'ai horreur des massages. Laisse tomber, Raven a déjà essayé bien des fois.

Erik ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il positionna ses mains plus près de son cou et installa ses deux pouces pile à l'endroit douloureux du haut de son dos. Bien vu. La première pression fut plutôt douloureuse mais fut vite rattrapée par le mouvement circulaire exécuté.

C'était vrai, Charles n'avait jamais aimé les massages. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vous détendre entièrement sans lui-même avoir quelque chose en retour. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit très détendu, complètement abandonné. Il avait atrocement peur de ce qu'il pourrait montrer aux autres. Des choses qu'il avait cachées, pour leur bien. Après tout, nous avons tous un inconscient rempli de choses très peu à même de plaire aux autres.

Charles ne se détendait pas quand on le massait, au contraire, il se tendait, ce qui rendait le massage encore plus douloureux. Au final, il n'avait jamais apprécié un massage et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie ce soir !

- Erik, je ne suis pas une pâte à pain ni une carcasse d'acier, arrête de me pétrir comme ça, fit Charles, légèrement excédé.

- Le contrôle du pouvoir est un juste milieu entre la rage et le calme, lui rappela Magneto. Je sens beaucoup de rage derrière ton calme apparent. Je ne crois pas que superposer les deux soit la solution, si ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon ce soir, j'ai besoin de calme.

- Ou de compréhension ? lui demanda sincèrement Erik.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, lui assura Charles.

Le jeune télépathe essaya de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix ici, il rentrerait dans sa chambre, lirait un vieux journal ou regarderait la télé dans le salon. Il devait bien y avoir un jeu débile ou des informations à cette heure-là.

Mais Erik avait autre chose en tête. Il avait toujours été très têtu.

- Il faut accepter sa part d'ombre pour être complet.

Charles soupira mais le manipuleur de métal ne retira pas ses mains, le forçant à se rasseoir.

- Assied-toi. Nous sommes seuls ici. Tu peux te laisser aller.

- Tu es là, lui fit justement remarquer Charles.

- Tu me fais dos, rétorqua Erik.

Charles comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Cela le mit d'une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'avant. Il se rassit, un coude sur la table, le menton dans le creux de sa paume tandis qu'Erik reprenait ses massages. Il commença, en silence, à triturer la peau au bas de sa nuque, entre ses épaules. Visiblement, il y avait du travail à faire car il y resta longtemps.

C'est pendant ces longues minutes que le «miracle» s'accomplit. Le télépathe se dit alors qu'un massage n'était quand même pas le diable. Si Raven n'y parvenait pas, peut-être était-ce lui qui montrait tellement de mauvaise volonté. Il se sentit se détendre légèrement. Déjà, ses paupières se faisaient un peu plus lourdes et ses épaules s'abaissaient. C'est là qu'Erik se remit à parler :

- Tu essayes de montrer aux autres ton bon côté. Celui qui t'avantage. Tu es gentil, intelligent, généreux, altruiste... Mais tu n'es pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond de toi, ne maudis-tu pas les personnes que tu aimes car elles sont montrent égoïstes, bêtes, irrationnelles ? Et ne te maudis-tu pas toi-même pour avoir de telles pensées ?

Charles n'essaya même pas de répondre. Ce n'était que trop vrai. Erik était-il donc télépathe lui aussi ? Comment avait-il deviné ? Il se re-tendit un peu, ce que son ami remarqua aussitôt et il dirigea son attention vers le noeud qui venait de se former.

- Erik... Lis-tu dans mes pensées ? demanda Charles et il s'en voulut d'avoir soudainement une voix aussi faible, presque comme un murmure.

- Non, répondit le concerné très naturellement, c'est ce qui se passe aussi pour moi.

Cette réponse fit sourire Charles. Il n'était donc pas le seul. Le fait de ressembler un peu à Erik, d'une certaine manière, le rassurait. Au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à un psychopathe. Les mains d'Erik descendirent au niveau du bas des omoplates, se rejoignant à une première bosse de la colonne vertébrale. Charles grimaça un peu, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas faire part de ce qu'il pensait. Pas maintenant.

- Dans ces moments-là, on est juste fatigué d'être gentil et attentionné. On voudrait que, pour une fois, les autres viennent s'occuper de nous. Etre égoïste à notre tour, leur dévoiler notre part d'ombre comme une évidence, et qu'ils s'ne accommodent, qu'ils l'aiment malgré tout et qu'ils nous acceptent avec.

Charles sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement à l'entente de ces mots. Il disait vrai, bien sûr, mais l'accepter était beaucoup moins évident.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda simplement Charles.

- Parce que tu as besoin de l'entendre ? suggéra Erik.

Charles fit une pause avant de continuer :

- Enfin, je me suis jamais senti aussi bête de ma vie, fit-il en plaisantant. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme cela...

- Tu ne connais pas encore ta part d'ombre. Tu as peur d'y réfléchir. Tu préfères canaliser ton énergie vers le bon, le gentil Charles...

- Et que devrais-je faire ? Ce que j'ai envie de faire, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Génial, je vais donc envoyer des cauchemars à tout le manoir, farfouiller dans les souvenirs douloureux de la terre entière et les insulter s'ils protestent ? Ce serait ridicule.

Il sentit Erik sourire. Cela le fit sourire aussi. A un moment, il y avait vraiment pensé. La sensation du sourire d'Erik avait désamorcé sa colère. Il sentait déjà l'ancien Charles revenir, à sa grande joie. Il allait redevenir normal.

Les mains d'Erik s'attaquèrent au deuxième creux de la colonne vertébrale, juste au-dessus des reins. En temps normal, Charles aurait protesté, ce toucher à cet endroit précis était déplacé. Mais le télépathe n'y pensait pas vraiment. Partout où Erik le touchait avec ses mains expertes, il se sentait bien plus détendu. Il s'abandonnait doucement. Fermait les yeux. Sa respiration s'approfondissait lentement et chaque inspiration le détendait encore plus.

- Ou alors tu pourrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de toi, rien que pour quelques heures, suggéra Erik.

- Ça me semble en effet être une bonne idée.

Mais à ce moment-là, Charles ne comprenait pas exactement tous les sens de cette proposition. Erik sourit. Ça ne durerait pas.


	2. Et certaines conséquences

**Chapitre Deux : Et certaines conséquences. **

(attention, il y a un peu de lemon dans ce chapitre !)

Un contact est une chose atrocement anodine. Tous les jours, quelqu'un vous frôle, vous pousse, vous heurte, vous serre la main, vous frappe gentiment sur l'épaule.

Mais un contact peut aussi être un signe. Un signe de haine, d'amitié... ou d'autre chose...

Si les mots peuvent mentir, les contacts, jamais. Ils révèlent toujours ce que votre inconscient vous hurle de faire par-dessus les barrières impitoyables du subconscient.

Un coup de poing, par exemple, ne peut être que le signe d'un certain énervement ou d'une rage profonde.

Une main caressant le coton d'un vieux pyjama en remontant lentement vers la peau mise à nue d'un torse puis d'un cou offert peut être vu comme un signe d'envie luxurieuse ou d'un amour plus timide.

Erik n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour Charles montre le moindre besoin de lui. Charles n'avait besoin que d'aimer les autres, pas d'être aimé par eux, pensait-il.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle sa part d'ombre, Erik avait franchement cru que Charles n'en avait pas. Mais c'était faux, bien sûr. Et Erik ne l'en aimait pas moins pour cela. Au contraire. Il découvrait une partie plus humaine du professeur Charles Xavier. Il découvrait que l'homme qu'il avait toujours prit pour un super-héros n'en était pas un.

En fait, il l'en aimait d'autant plus.

Sa main droite remonta jusqu'à la joue de Charles qu'il caressa, l'explorant, debout derrière la chaise où il était assit, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle. Cependant, Erik devait avouer qu'il entendait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Même si Charles n'avait pas l'air véritablement contre ses soins pour lui, il n'était pas non plus tout à fait sûr qu'il été pour. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Ce serait trop stupide, trop... tentant...

Cette sensation dans sa poitrine alors, qu'il sentait ses lèvres, encore légèrement humides à cause de la bière si détendues sous ses doigts. Il adorait ces sensations. Sa main finit par quitter à grands regrets la peau de Charles. N'ayant pas de réponses de lui, il commençait à se laisser envahir par la conscience de sa bêtise...

Mais alors, le télépathe se leva d'un geste presque brusque et se retourna vers le manipuleur de métaux. Un moment, Erik crut qu'il allait le frapper ou l'insulter.

A la place, il se retrouva coincé contre la table et le corps brûlant de son ami. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à atterrir sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut brûlant, dévorant, passionné, affamé, impatient. Ils avaient du mal à se retrouver, à rester assez calmes pour bien commencer, pour apprécier le baiser. Chacun luttait pour profiter et faire profiter sans coordination.

Ils ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le bleu dans le bleu. A ce moment-là, Erik se fichait bien de savoir si Charles lisait ou non ses pensées. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et il avait envie qu'il le sache. Il l'apprendrait très bientôt.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Charles qui fit le premier pas. Conformément à sa nature, il alla bien plus doucement que le passionné Erik. Mais cette fois-ci, tous deux savaient qu'ils faisait ce geste plein de douceur sans abnégation. Ce geste allait leur plaire également à tous les deux. La part d'ombre et de lumière étaient égales, dans un parfait équilibre.

Le jeune homme tendit doucement la main et toucha la joue d'Erik, il posa sa paume entière dessus et se rapprocha. Même pas un pas et ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes. Mais le contact fut plus doux. La tiédeur et la langueur du contact de Charles déteignant sur Erik. Il ferma les yeux au doux contact. Cette fois-ci, ça ressemblait plus à un baiser. A une action partagée où chacun complétait les mouvements de l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils n'avaient plus envie de se quitter. Ni dans cinq minutes ni jamais. Erik attira Charles à lui à nouveau, comme si la séparation de quelques secondes était déjà trop. Il s'attaquait déjà aux bouts de tissus atrocement irritants qui le séparaient de lui, quand Charles le retint.

Tout de suite, Erik s'arrêta, ayant peur d'en avoir trop fait tout de suite, d'avoir mal fait, de...

- Tentons d'être civilisés, lui murmura Charles.

Ce n'était en effet pas le lieu le plus approprié. Le télépathe lui prit la main et lui fit faire le chemin inverse. Celui qu'il avait fait, la mort dans l'âme un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, il pouvait voir ses monstres d'enfant courir le long des murs, glisser et le frôler. Ils avaient tous une forme trop bien connue. Celle de l'ombre de l'homme qu'il tirait presque derrière lui. Celle d'Erik. Sa part d'ombre personnifiée.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Charles, encore plongée dans une obscurité rassurante. Erik la dévora du regard comme il avait regardé les yeux du propriétaires quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'était toujours demandé comment était cette chambre, la nuit, ou même au petit matin. Souvent, alors qu'il sortait de sa propre chambre entièrement habillé, prêt à commencer la journée à six heures tapantes, il se tournait vers cette branche du couloir, juste avant de prendre les escaliers qui le mèneraient à l'étage du dessous. Il se tournait vers la porte obstinément close de la chambre de Charles. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'y entrer ? De pousser doucement la porte et de découvrir l'écrin du télépathe ? Et surtout le télépathe lui-même, si possible endormi, allongé dans son lit, dans le monde des rêves loin de ses yeux malsains.

Mais à présent, il y était et d'autres yeux malsains le dévoraient. Ceux de Charles. Il y revint bien vite et ferma d'un geste ferme et décidé la porte derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Charles devait désormais contempler sa part d'ombre dans sa propre chambre. Et Erik se ferait un plaisir de l'aider à découvrir tout ce qu'une part d'ombre peut contenir.

Il resta devant la porte, immobile, les bras le long du corps. C'était à Charles de faire le premier pas. D'accepter ce que son côté obscur lui demandait de faire et de le suivre. Non pas aveuglément, mais en pleine connaissance de cause. Le regard du manipuleur de métal perça les ténèbres de la chambre pour se planter ans les yeux d'un Charles qui commençait à comprendre.

Alors, naturellement, il alla chercher ce qu'il voulait.

Les lèvres d'Erik.

Le baiser fut plus passionné, initié par Charles, mais tendre et incroyablement incitant.

Erik aida Charles par la suite. Il fit un sort définitif au vieux t-shirt complètement inutile que le télépathe portait pour dormir. Le premier bout de tissu disparu, les mains d'Erik pouvaient le remplacer sur la peau fine du jeune homme. Il prenait son temps et découvrait, appréciant le contact doux et chaud de leurs deux peaux. Il sentait le souffle du torturé s'approfondir et devenir plus difficile, chatouillant de sa chaleur son propre cou. Déjà, il sentait que sa veste de pyjama était en trop. Il fallait pousser Charles encore un peu plus loin dans l'audace.

Il n'eut pas à le demander deux fois. A peine ses mains étaient parvenues à s'égarer un peu plus bas que ses épaules, c'est-à-dire vers ses abdos assez effacés mais présents que le télépathe se saisissait déjà des boutons du pyjama d'Erik. Pourquoi portait-il un pyjama avec des boutons déjà ?

Quelques secondes après, le premier bouton sautait sous les doigts habiles et patients de Charles. Mais c'était quelques secondes de trop. Erik essaya de l'aider aussi pour que ça aille plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas perdre autant de temps sur quelque chose d'aussi simple ! Le sourire de Charles le calma un peu. Il le laissa faire et moins d'une minute plus tard, les mains fines habituées à l'étude du télépathe se posèrent sur sa peau. Le sentiment de soulagement fut de courte durée et déjà, de nouvelles sensations l'assaillaient.

Il repoussa Charles jusqu'à le faire basculer sur le lit, tombant avec lui. La surprise les fit rire un peu. Erik regarda avec émerveillement Charles rire, sans retenue, pour de vrai et cette fois-ci, il avait la certitude que ce rire était on ne peut plus vrai. Il l'adora dès qu'il l'entendit.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés, les choses s'accélérèrent légèrement : Erik renversa Charles sous lui et fit un sort à son pantalon de pyjama qu'il rejeta au loin. Il dut prendre un moment pour se calmer, apprécier à sa juste valeur la peau sous lui, les formes, les muscles, la pâleur et la douceur. Il ferma les yeux et alla caresser la peau avec ses lèvres. Il descendit le long du torse de Charles, rythmant avec ses lèvres les soupirs du télépathe.

Quand enfin, il en arriva au problème le plus urgent de cette situation, il le saisit fermement avant déposer avec détermina ses lèvres dessus. Cette fois-ci, Charles gémit franchement. Erik rit doucement en le voyant rougir, plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Le manipuleur de métal sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore quand il lui saisit le poignet pour retirer sa main :

- Que les autres aillent au Diable, lui murmura-t-il.

Et, ma foi, cette phrase sembla bien marcher. Non seulement Charles renonça à masquer les délicieux sons qu'Erik faisaient naître, mais il l'encouragea.

Mais très vite, le jeune homme du renoncer au plaisir qu'il procurait. Il avait des affaires encore plus urgentes à portée de main, c'est-à-dire, son propre désir. Il se redressa et put entendre de là la déception de Charles. Il alla l'embrasser tendrement en se débarrassant de la dernière barrière entre la communion de leurs deux peaux entièrement nues.

Le vêtement finit par se laisser retirer et disparut dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

Les mains d'Erik revinrent à la charge sur le corps de Charles tandis que ses lèvres s'approchaient comme des tentatrices près de son oreille :

- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il tandis que sa main droite trouvait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

Charles parut embarrassé un instant, mais très vite le plaisir revint sur ses doux traits, les rendant plus sauvages. ses cheveux, d'habitude si bien coiffés, dégagés de son visage tombaient dans ses yeux en mèches désordonnées. Mais le changement le plus spectaculaire se lisait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient incroyablement assombris par le désir qu'Erik venait de réveiller. Le responsable de cette délicieuse situation s'entendit alors presque ordonner :

- Toi, ici et maintenant.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, passionnément, comme si c'était leur premier baiser et s'empressa de lui obéir.

Charles n'avait en effet dormi que deux heures. Mais le reste du temps, il ne s'était pas vraiment battu avec lui-même.

Erik était parti d'abord pour rejoindre sa chambre et se préparer. Charles, lui, avait prit son temps, se remettant lentement des émotions et du brainstorming de la veille. Il avait un peu attendu, c'était longuement douché et s'était habillé simplement. Quand il fut coiffé, il descendit à la salle à manger. La bonne odeur d'un english breakfast dans les règles de l'art commençait à lui faire envie. Il sourit quand il pensa aux autres choses qui lui faisaient aussi envie.

Le jeune homme descendit, comme la nuit dernière, mais nettement moins hanté par ses monstres. Il regarda la lumière du petit matin filtrer par la grande fenêtre du salon et la laissa caresser son visage comme pâle remplacement des mains d'un être bien moins éthéré.

Quand il arriva sur le seuil de la cuisine où tous les X-Men grouillaient, comme tous les matins, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Même Havok qui avait l'air bien fatigué. Le télépathe s'arrêta directement sur place, craignant le pire. Ils n'avaient pas été très discrets avec Erik, c'était un fait, mais, à ce point-là ?

- Charles, tu vas bien ? demanda Raven, pleine d'inquiétude.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Charles ayant l'air totalement dégagé.

- Ecoute, tu sais, hier, on a tous rêvé que... C'était horrible... On a tous rêvé que tu nous tournais le dos, que tu nous disais qu'on était des bons à rien et qu'on n'était pas capables d'apprendre par nous-même. Tu étais si... méchant ! On a pas compris ce qui nous arrivait, c'était un rêve collectif, en plus, tout le monde a rêvé de la même chose ! Et toi ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- Moi ? Oh... Eh bien, rien à voir avec ça, sincèrement, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir à quoi j'ai rêvé hier soir, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Quand le professeur releva la tête vers Erik qui était adossé au buffet, une tasse de café très noir à la main, le sourire de l'un en fit naître un sur les lèvres de l'autre, comme avec une certaine larme il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

**Pour finir, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, c'était vraiment adorable de votre part et ça m'a vraiment poussé à faire ce second chapitre qui a cependant dû vous décevoir et j'en suis désolée. Ceci dit, merci de m'avoir dit que vous aimiez mes délires psychanalytiques, je vous en servirai plein désormais ! **

**C'est normalement la fin de cette fanfic-là. Je dis normalement car, qui sait ? Si l'inspiration me vient. Mais certainement pas la fin de mes fics sur Erik et Charles. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! **


End file.
